JointOp
by Jemlela
Summary: During a joint operation with the FBI on a case. Tony is reunited with someone he once knew. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Andrea

Tony, Ziva and Tim came up in the elevator to the bullpen. Tim was telling them about a girl he had met. A very beautiful girl he ran into at the coffee shop.

"I am proud of you McProbie, seems like some of my charm has actually rubbed off on you." Tony said with a smile.

Ziva just rolled her eyes. Tony's womanizing is bad enough but if he actually gets Tim to start, no one would be safe.

Tony saw Fornell standing at Gibbs desk.

"Guys look." Tony pointed out. "I wonder what he is doing here."

"Well hello DiNutso."

"Boss, what is going on?" Tony asked ignoring Fornell.

"We are working a joint op with the FBI. Someone else from the FBI should be here shortly." Gibbs replied.

"Fine, as long as it isn't the devil spawn of the FBI." Tony answered as he sat at his desk.

* * *

"Devil Spawn?" Fornell asked Gibbs as they headed up to MTAC.

"Sacks. You know they don't get along. I think that any joint op between those 2 would be a disaster. Between him believing Tony is a murderer and accusing Ziva of being a Traitor. They are like fire and ice and unfortunately it is the rest of us that will have to deal with their mutual hatred."

"Sacks was just doing his job." Fornell answered.

"Who automatically thinks the worst about NCIS, especially the ones on my team. If either one of them was honestly capable of doing what Sacks accused them of; they wouldn't be on my team."

"Look I agree that sometimes he has a tendency to go overboard; but in the end he is just doing what he thinks is best." Fornell agreed.

"Is it Sacks?" Gibbs growled.

"No, she is new to FBI. This will actually be the first case she works, so I hope your team will set a good example."

"I am sure they will."

* * *

"I am going to go down to Abby's lab and find out if she has anything yet." Tony told Ziva and Tim.

Ziva and Tim ignored him as they got to work. Tim looked up as he heard the elevator ding. He rushed up to the girl who stepped out.

"Andrea, what are you doing here?" Tim asked.

"What are you doing here?" She answered.

"I work here. I am an NCIS agent." Tim answered.

"My boss told me to meet him here. Is he here?" Andrea asked.

"Who is your boss?" Ziva asked coming up behind Tim.

"Agent Fornell. I have been with the FBI for about 3 months. I just got assigned to Fornell. This is my first time of actual field work."

"How funny that, when we met at the coffee shop this morning, we didn't know that the other was also an Agent." Tim laughed. "Oh by the way this is Officer Ziva David, she is from Mossad."

"Hello Ziva. I am Agent Andrea Arthur." Andrea said extending her hand to shake Ziva's hand.

"So this is the girl you were talk about. I will admit you are right, she is very beautiful." Ziva agreed as she shook it.

Gibbs and Fornell came down the stairs.

"Ah Agent Arthur I see you met some of the team we will be working with." Fornell pointed out. "This Special Agent Gibbs. He is the team leader."

"Hello Agent Arthur." Gibbs said looking at his team. He noticed someone isn't there. "Where is?"

"Abby's lab." Ziva answered before he could finish the question.

* * *

Tony and Abby were talking in the lab. The elevator outside the lab opened as Gibbs, Fornell and their team stepped out.

"This is Abby's lab she is their forensic specialist." Fornell explained to Andrea.

Andrea saw someone talking with Abby, she thought she knew him.

The guy turned around and she knew who he was.

"Tony!" Andrea exclaimed. "My you look good." She ran up to give him a hug.

Tim's face fell. It figures that the girl of his dreams would know Tony.

"Andi, what are you doing here?" Tony asked pulling away in shock.

"I am with the FBI; we are working a co-op with NCIS. Tony, I am really sorry for what happened. Please forgive me." Andrea pleaded.

"Andi, I have already told you to forget it. It was **not** your fault so there is nothing to forgive." Tony answered as he walked away to go back to the bullpen leaving everyone in shock.

Everyone except Andrea was shocked as to what happened. Andrea was just filled with guilt.


	2. Blame

Ziva and Tim followed Tony back to the bullpen. Tim was seething with jealousy. He had just met Andrea and was immediately attracted to her; and here Tony comes along and takes everything away from him.

"I want to know what the hell that was about in Abby's lab!" Tim yelled.

"I don't know what you talking about." Tony answered never taking his eyes off of his computer.

"Between you and Andrea or should I say 'Andi'."

"Here is an idea McNosy, mind your own business; and that goes double for you Ziva." Tony answered angrily.

"No. I am not going to mind my own business. Andrea is **my** girlfriend." Tim yelled.

"Then date her, I don't care!" Tony yelled and walked out of the bullpen.

"That went well." Ziva commented.

"What do you think happened between Tony and Andrea that left Andrea begging for his forgiveness?" Tim asked.

"I do not know. It seems to me that they haven't seen each other in a long time. So whatever it is happened a long time ago."

* * *

"I have no idea what just happened." Abby commented.

"It is my fault." Andrea cried.

"Agent Arthur, suppose you should tell us how you know Tony." Gibbs said.

"We should go to the conference room and talk." Fornell added.

Andrea nodded.

* * *

Abby really wanted to hear the story but she knows that if Tony wants her to know he will tell her. She decided to go up to the bullpen to check on Tony.

Abby arrived at the bullpen; she saw Tim and Ziva, but no Tony.

"Where is Tony?"

"He just took on. We were asking about him and Andrea and he left." Ziva explained.

"It is 'took off'. Gibbs and Fornell are questioning Andrea about how she knows Tony." Abby explained.

"They are blaming Andrea for what happened?" Tim spewed.

"No, Andrea is blaming herself for whatever happened between the 2 of them. None of which we know."

* * *

"So Andrea how do you know Agent DiNozzo." Fornell asked.

"It was a long time ago. Tony was my best friend when we were 12. He had been so quiet all day. A quiet Tony was never a good thing. After school Tony asked if I wanted to throw the ball around and we did. I threw it and it went right through the school's window."

"Ouch." Fornell commented.

"The principal's window." Andrea continued.

"Double ouch." Gibbs added.

"Principal Howards came out extremely angry holding the ball. Before I could confess to being the one who broke it, Tony confessed."

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Andrea hung around the school hoping to talk to Tony about why he confessed. She saw Tony walking out of the school with his father's hand grasped tightly around the back of his neck. She figured now wasn't the time to try to talk to him and just stood there watching. She saw that as they approached the car, Tony's father slapped him hard across the face. What had shocked her most by it was Tony's reaction. He didn't even give it a second thought, he didn't bring his hand up to what must of have been a very stinging cheek. He just shrugged it off and got into the car. Andrea continued to watch as the car drove away. She is the one that put her best friend in this situation._

_All night she had trouble sleeping she kept seeing the ball going through the window over and over again followed by the scene she had witnessed between Tony and his father. She couldn't wait for morning and to see Tony. She had to know why he took the blame for her._

_She waited by the busses for Tony to show up. She saw him get off the bus, his face had several bruises and he was sporting 2 black eyes. His cheek had a huge bruise on it and his lip was split. She also noticed the way he walked very stiffly. _

"_Tony, what happened to you?" She cried._

"_You know my clumsiness; I fell down a flight of stair hitting the railing and the banister as I fell." Tony answered quickly._

_Andrea didn't believe him for a minute, not after the scene she had witnessed._

"_You're lying. I know you are; I saw your father slap you yesterday before you drove away. I know that he has to be responsible for all this." She accused waving her hand up and down in front of him._

"_Look it isn't really that big of a deal." Tony argued._

"_Why cover for him? You should really tell someone." Andrea pointed out._

_Tony turned away from her. "It wouldn't make any difference, so what is the point."_

"_What happened yesterday with Principal Howard? Why did you say you broke it, when you know that I did?"_

"_Andi, don't worry about it; everything is fine. I just have a week's detention, I could do that in my sleep."_

"_But I am the one who should have the detention; not you." Andrea cried._

"_It is okay, really. I don't mind and I am not too concerned with it. I'll do the detention and in a week it will all be over. Come on we got to go to class." Tony answered._

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

"After Tony did his detention. He was gone; disowned and shipped off to military school all because of a window that I had broken." Andrea finished looking out the window of the conference room.

* * *

please please review.


	3. Talking It Out

Gibbs and Fornell knew they needed to get Tony and Andrea to talk and that they both were going to be benched from the case until they do. Andrea is liable to do something stupid to protect Tony out of guilt. Fornell and Andrea stayed in the conference room while Gibbs went out to get Tony. He got to the bullpen only to find Tony isn't there.

"Where is DiNozzo?"

"He just left." Tim stated.

"I am sure there is more to the story than that." Gibbs replied as he picked up his phone and called DiNozzo.

"Where are you?" Gibbs asked when Tony answered.

"_Taking a walk through the park."_

"I need you to meet me outside the conference room."

"_Did we catch a break in the case?"_

"Now DiNozzo!"

* * *

Gibbs waited for Tony outside the conference room.

"Hey Boss, what is going on?"

"You need to talk with Andrea Arthur."

"I have nothing to say. I knew her a long time ago." Tony argued.

"Until you and Andrea work this thing out; the two of you are benched from the case."

Tony looked down at his feet; he really doesn't want to get into this now or ever. He hasn't seen Andrea since he left New York when he was 12. Gibbs opened the door and led Tony inside.

"Tony, I am sorry for what happened." Andrea pleaded as soon as she saw him.

"Andi, I told you before; that you shouldn't feel guilty."

"But if I hadn't broken that stupid window."

Tony figured that Andrea already told Fornell and Gibbs about the whole incident.

"Andrea what happened had nothing to do with you or that stupid window." Tony explained.

"But you were sent away; that never would have happened if you hadn't taken the blame for the window I broke." Andrea cried.

"Andi, you're not listening to me. It would have happened anyway." Tony knew that he had to explain everything otherwise she would continue to blame herself. "When I left for school that day, my father told me that it would be my last day at that school. I remember thinking, 'Oh great another boarding school.' But it wasn't. Tomorrow, I would be on my way to military school. He is through with me. Only I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about it. That whole day all I could think about was that I wasn't allowed to say goodbye. By the time school was over and I was supposed to go straight home, I couldn't. I wasn't ready."

"Andi, when I decided to stay and throw the ball around. I knew what he would do and I didn't care. What you saw the next day was his response to my not going straight home like I was told to. All that broken window do was buy me a week time. I still wasn't ready to leave, but I needed that week. So quit blaming yourself, you weren't responsible."

"Are you sure?" Andrea asked warily.

"Of course I am sure. I was heading to the military academy anyway. My disownment had already happened. After his response to my being late I never saw him again. His lawyer picked me up from school that day the detention ended and took me straight to the train station."

"What was it like at military school?"

"It was okay. I'm okay. In a lot of ways I am like a cat; I have 9 lives or more as I need them and I will always land on my feet." Tony teased.

Andrea punched him in the shoulder. "Why didn't you ever write to me?"

"I couldn't. When I left New York, I left everything and everyone behind. It was better that way for everyone." Tony answered massaging his shoulder.

Gibbs and Fornell just listened quietly. They knew that this was between Tony and Andrea to work out. It was hard to hear, it was something Gibbs had always known. The disownment and the military academy came up in the background check. But to hear him talk about the way he was treated hurt so much. He did notice that Tony couldn't say the words that he had been beaten.

"Andi, why don't you go and see Tim. He likes you and he is feeling a bit jealous." Tony said with a smile.

"Are we still going to be friends? You were my best friend back then and I am curious if you will continue to be my best friend now that we are all grown up."

"Yeah we can still be friends." Tony answered.

"What do I tell Tim about us?"

"Tell him whatever you want. That we knew each other a long time ago back when we were 12. We had a misunderstanding before I moved away and we hadn't seen each other since. Go on and I will call you later."

Andrea left the room and Fornell followed leaving Gibbs alone in the conference room with Tony.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked.

"You know me; I always land on my feet." Tony answered.

"You know my door is always open if you want to talk."

"I might take you up on that one day. But now we have a case to solve."

* * *

_**This is the last chapter of this story. I may do a sequel, let me know if I should. If enough people want one then maybe I will. On that note please review and let me know, especially if you want that sequel.**_


End file.
